


The ONE time I beat you in a fight and it's probably the worst timing possible

by Shad0wFlight34



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: "I Know You're In There Somewhere" Fight, Blood, Mind Control, physical injury, spoilers as early as s2m43 and as late as s3m46
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFlight34/pseuds/Shad0wFlight34
Summary: Canon divergence taking place during S3M46Sara is still alive and she fully plans to stop Five.A small part of what might become a longer fic, I just wanted to post it in case it never comes to fruition as I'm already struggling to complete a longer fic.





	The ONE time I beat you in a fight and it's probably the worst timing possible

“Well now, Five, don't you think it's time for you to come with me?” the voice was calm, friendly even, but despite the intense, overpowering happiness of Moonchild's grip on their mind, Five's heart sank with dread as they turned to face Sara Smith. She seemed to be unarmed, and had a small piece of cotton taped to her arm, fresh from the plasma transfer which probably explained why she was late and unarmed coming to the fight.

Five had tried to convince Moonchild that it was a better idea to wait until Sara was on some mission far, far away from Abel. Everyone knew Five was probably the strongest person in Abel in terms of sheer size and raw strength, but in all their sparring matches to date, Sara had beaten them every time. It seemed that every match she found a new weak point that Five hadn't even known they had.

It would probably be easier if they were like the others; fully out of it and unconcerned with killing, even if Moonchild liked that. Maybe then the axe strapped to their hip would take care of the problem while she was still trying to take them in alive. But Five knew that they had the same weakness. They knew some small part would hold back, looking for an opportunity to just knock her out.

Moonchild was buzzing in their ear again, assuring them that they just had to do what had to be done. It was horribly difficult to think negatively of Moonchild, but she just didn't know. She knew Sara was dangerous, but she was chattering on that Five “only” had to knock her out, just get her out of the way. Like it was just another thing on the checklist, a simple task, and not a monumental, insurmountable obstacle.

Five unsheathed their axe slowly, watching Sara for the signs that she was planning to attack. Their eyes met and suddenly all Five wanted was to run, another part of them wanted to drop their weapon and surrender to their friend, let her drag them to the freshly built holding cell with the padded restraints and keep them there until the cloying voice of Moonchild was ejected from their mind. But the much larger part of them, right at the front, wanted to make Moonchild happy, wanted her to succeed, to make everyone else happy all the time. Sara could be happy, so could Sam, and Janine, and everyone else. Five's eyes unfocused, Sara went blurry around the edges. It's so nice to do what you're told, the tones were singing in their mind, just hit her with the axe, put her down, she isn't listening to reason, it's ok, you need to protect yourself. Just like the zombies, she's just shambling around, she doesn't feel she said so didn't she? Just like a zombie, just put her to rest. She'd like that, she's in pain, all the plasma that isn't hers, all those treatments, it all must hurt, just put her down-

Sharp reflexes barely saved them as Sara lunged at them, her punch still caught the side of their face with a sharp crack that sent them reeling, and the second one knocked the air from their lungs, they fell gasping to the ground.

A small part of them wanted to relax, Sara had won, and they could go quietly, just lie still like Sara was telling them to. They closed their eyes, and for a moment all was calm.

The tones were so loud, Five felt like their head was going to split in half, they curled in slightly as the nerves in their ears screamed against the blissful fog that the tones brought.

“Come on, Five, I know that hurt, but come on! You have to get up and fight! I know it'll be hard, but I _know_ you can do it, come on, your axe is next to you, runner eight hasn't grabbed it yet, but you need to move fast”

Five's muscles reacted even as their mind swirled with calamity, their fingers found the axe's handle and they swung without feeling or thought. Sara had been reaching for them when they'd swung, and she let out a shriek of pain as she went down, clutching her side as blood spilled onto the dirt, Five froze, their limbs felt cold with shock.

“Don't look at her, Five, she'll be fine, she's out of the way now, you're so close now, you just need to get to the kids room and grab the box, you're doing great”

Five felt themself start to smile, they _were_ close now, Eight was down even if their body still ached from her punches. There was one last thing to do though, the wound was painful but not bad enough to stop Sara. Five walked, dreamily towards the downed runner eight, who was still trying to rise to finish the fight, gritting her teeth against the pain. Moonchild was right, she was out of the fight, Five would just have to knock her out to sure, but it would be simple, just a knock to head, that's all.

Five reached to grab a fistful of Sara's dirty blonde hair to ensure a clean hit, and didn't see her fist coming until it was buried in their gut. They bent double as their lungs were forcibly emptied for the second time that day, Sara was trying to wrestle the axe from Five's hands now and their knee shot up instinctively, to her credit Sara only flinched as Five's knee slammed into her damaged ribs, but it allowed them to pull the axe loose and crack the blunt end into her skull, knocking her to the side.

Five staggered to their feet, Moonchild was in their head again, “don't look at her, she's fine, you just need to get going, you were right, so smart to know that wouldn't be enough, you did well, so we're just going to keep going now, ok?”

Five wanted to look, to check, to drag Sara and Jody into a building at least, to keep them away from the zoms, but... their mind faded to a pleasant fog, it'll be ok, nothing bad will happen, it'll be fine, just go get the box, it'll be ok.

They turned and began running with a rhythmic, even gate towards the childrens room.

They loved making Moonchild happy.

 


End file.
